I love you
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: I love you. Pokeshipping drabble VERY SHORT. Review. Sorry for no updates! This will hopefully make up for it. :-D this and the other one. review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Claimer: I DO own this fiction, but in no way an I getting ANYTHING out of this!!!!!**

**Misty: 15 Ash: 14**

**Misty's POV**

**A/N I seem to be writing a lot of Misty' POV Pokeshipping one-shots/stories/ drabbles, but I have yet to post them because they are not finished yet. its getting kinda hard to write in third person! 0h yeah, this might be a teensy bitt OOC! : D SO VERY SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES!!!!! I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AND HAVE BEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCKS ON A LOT OF STORIES!!!!! I APOLIGIZE AGAIN!**

**Dedication: Well, 26! because maybe this will, you know, get her out of her slump a little bit! ...or not...?? I know you don't like Pokeshipping too much anymore but...................................**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

I'm in _love_ with you.

I'll say it. I am truley, madly, deeply in _love_ with you.

You being a childish, immature boy a year younger than I am.

I fell in _love_ with you when you hugged your newly evolved Metapod. I fell even more in _love_ when you battled that samuri that called you a novice. I _loved_ you when you tried to use Pikachu against an Onix. I _love_ you, I _love_ you, I _love_ you...

I _loved_ you when you cried when had part our ways. I _loved_ how you didn't let go of the hankerchief I gave you. I _loved_ how you would stuff yourself with cheeseburgers, then complain of stomach aches. I _love_ how you gave me that silly boyish grin. I _love_ you.

Do you _love_ me? You certaintly make me believe you do. The way you acted around me, and then the way you acted around Dawn and May were so different. Was it because you do love me? But only as a... a best friend? Or a sister? Do you not even feel that way, that I'm simply a scrawny girl that bugged you about a bike for years on end?

Forget about you, I've been told, Forget he even existed, because he will only cause you pain.

How can I forget my first _love_? I'd say back, How can I forget the one who took my heart from me, never giving it back?

And what was I to do? Wallow away in your shadow, waiting for you to realize my feelings for you? I'm an independent girl that has goals and things to do, and you are just wasting my time!

But I'll give the world just to spend my days with you on the road again, discovering so many new Pokemon and having so many adventures! Oh how fun it was back on the Orange Islands, in Johto, and Kanto! The Whirlwind Islands.

So many good times we had, just the two of us when we got the chance. I _loved_ it. I wish you would realize that I do... It'd sure as heck make my life easier, I know that! But I can't let him go. Why can't you just come back from Sinnoh already?

I shut my journal and pet my pen on my bed, sighing. I stand up and leave my room. As I walk into the battling room, I see you there. You are sitting on the edge of the pool, petting Psyduck. Pikachu is with you, as usual.

"You know," you say, your voice much deeper than I remember, "they say you can never forget your first _love_."

I blush and answer, walking to you, "I know that."

"They also say your first _love_ is the deepest." you look at me. Your voice may have changed, but your auburn eyes, still glinting with boyish goofiness, stayed the same. You go on, "And the one that stays the longest."

"Yes, so?" I sit down next to you.

"You know what else they say?"

"What?"

"The first cut is the deepest."

"..."

I said nothing to answer you. Were you tearing us apart before we even began? Did you want to start but couldn't find the courage? I wish you would just come out with the truth and stop leaving me wondering!

"What does that mean?" I finally say to you. You lean over and...

Kiss me.

You pull away and say, "Let's not make that first cut anytime soon. I _love_ you, Misty, with all my heart, I do."

I kiss you as you kissed me, whispering to you, "I _love_ you, too."

And over the years to come, never once did you make that first cut. All through our teen years as simple sweet hearts, through engagement, through kids.

And through all of this, I seemed to enjoy telling you what I never could as a child:

_I love you._

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**OMHB(oh my hacking books. don't ask) this is so short!!!! Sooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought it would be longer... guess not.. xD my friend said it was too random, and his best friend didn't even FINISH the story because it was too random!!!! Dx Also, I know this is kinda corney but... oh well review!!!**


End file.
